The New Espadas
by Takata Kaori
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Bleach, the son of Sosuke Aizen creates a new breed of Espadas. While on a mission in the human world, the new Sexta develops feelings for Ichigo's daughter. Now he must make the choice of He or the Espadas. War or peace.
1. The 2nd Generation

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own **_**Bleach**_**, the plot of **_**Bleach, **_**or any characters of the Anime/Manga. All I own are my OCs and the plot of this story. **_**Bleach**_** and all aspects of it belong to Tite Kubo. Enjoy the story, and please review!**

Aki stood in the subway station. He looked over to the left, at his partner, Kaiju Tomi. Kaiju has dark green hair that has a yellowish tint when in the right light. It's kind of long, but's spiked on top. Right now he wore a black biker jacket with a thin, blue tee underneath. His eyes were grassy green. He wore a pair of torn jeans, and Adidas sneakers. He was the new Sexta Espada in the Second Generation.

Aki himself was wearing his normal disguise for the human world. He wore a white hoodie with a black tank top underneath, and his gray hair hung a little over his eyes. He could feel it rubbing on the back of his neck. He was young in appearance. So his gray hair was a mystery. His eyes are blue. He wore a black T-shirt underneath the hoodie. His jeans were in perfect condition. He wore black gloves with chains wrapped around them.

Aki being the new Cuatro Espada works hard for his position. Numbers four, five, and six are different in the Second Generation. Four is the fastest of the three, six is the strongest, and five is balanced between the two.

Kaiju look at Aki, and simply stood there. Then he spoke for the first time during this assignment from Caio Aizen, the son of the Sosuke Aizen. "Aki, do you know if the target's nearby? These damn Soul Reapers, and their ability to hide in the human world! I'm glad that they don't know that we're here though. I can slaughter them all!"

"Kaiju, the target's entering the train." Aki replied as he got on the train. His hole being in his throat, he was glad that Caio had given them the ability to disguise themselves as humans, giving an illusion of his hole being filled. Kaiju's hollow hole being over his heart also might've screwed things up if it wasn't for the disguise.

Kaiju nodded at Aki to notify him target was in sight. Aki and Kaiju grinned, and their disguises transformed them into their real form. Only now their bodies haven't adjusted. So they were visible to any human. Aki wore the exact same clothing as his idol, Ulqiuorra Schiffer. Kaiju wore a long white trench coat. He wore a pair of white pants, and a black belt holding his pants up.

Aki's Zanpaku-to hilt was fashioned to look like the body of a snake. The snake's mouth opened revealing the blade of his Zanpaku-to. The name of his Zanpaku-to is _Hebi Doku_. Kaiju held his Zanpaku-to in hand as well. It was a large, stretchy, whip-like weapon. It was named _Tatsu o_. When it made contact with an opponent it wrapped tendrils around the opponent, and continually slashes the opponent.

Aki and Kaiju nodded and laughed. Kaiju looked up at the target. Suddenly, several passengers passed out, and their spirits stood in black robes. _Soul Reapers? Ha! They think they can beat me? The Sexta Espada, Kaiju Tomi? _ Kaiju snickered.

"It's slaughterin' time!" Kaiju said as he started slashing through the soul reapers, just as easily as a knife cuts butter. Their blood covered the chairs, and their carcasses littered the train. The target turned and ran. He jumped out of the train, and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Aki stepped off the train, now invisible like he should be to humans, and Kaiju stood next to him. A flash of grey light started forming in Aki's hand. Kaiju grabbed his wrist in an attempt to stop the Cero from hurting the innocent people in the train. The unforgivable sin, murdering those who don't deserve death. Aki laughed and elbowed Kaiju in the face.

"Little wimp! You're a disgrace! You don't deserve the title of Sexta Espada!" He laughed and appeared next to Kaiju, and flung him off the ground. "Get your sorry ass up! If you don't help me kill them, I'll kill you!" Kaiju lifted his hand, and a green Cero blast appeared. Aki did the same except for with his being gray. They shot the blasts at the same time, but Aki moved his at the last second. It hit a wall, but with such minimal damage that Kaiju was unaware.

Aki had just tricked Kaiju into committing the act alone. Kaiju turned and activated the portal to Hueco Mundo. He jumped into the portal and began the trip home. Aki jumped in as well, but Kaiju was already gone.

When Aki arrived at Hueco Mundo, he saw that Kaiju was already there talking to Caio. Caio laughed at something Kaiju said then stopped, and looked at Aki. His face serious and with extreme concern on his face. "Aki, come over here My Dear Espada." Aki walked to his master, and sat in the chair that was set for him.

"What do you want Mr. Moodswing?" He asked. Caio laughed at the remark, and then was instantly calm again. He started explaining. "Well you see as the Cuatro Espada I need you and Kaiju to go into the human world for two and a half months. Kaiju shall serve as your roommate in this apartment. Your goal Aki is to get close to a human girl named Inaka Kurosaki, Daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue. You must trick her into falling for you, and bring her to me. Kaiju will be there to track your progress. See you in two and a half months." He concluded.

Aki stood and Kaiju started off behind him. They entered their disguises and entered the portal to the human world. The mission was clear, and Aki was positive he could not develop feelings for the human girl. It was Kaiju that worried him, being the only one who actually had the ability to love in the second generation of Espada. Aki stepped into the portal to the living world. _Here we go! _Aki thought.


	2. Inaka's Confusion

Two months later in the world of the living the plan was working out quite well. Inaka was laying in her bed, her headphones in, and Linkin Park blaring. She was just couldn't wait for Aki to get there. Then she heard a pebble hit the window. She started grinning, and shot towards the window, her red hair in a flying mess. She opened the window and dropped down a rope of sheets.

Aki crawled up, and stood in her bedroom. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. They'd been together for about a month now. She was still completely unaware of the fact that Aki was actually just pretending to love her. He really couldn't wait to get this over with.

He held her in his arms then let go. He gave her a little kiss and lay down on her bed. She plugged in the headphone doubler and put two sets of headphones in. She put on a pair, and handed the other to Aki. She got on the bed and cuddled up to him. Aki couldn't stand this lovey-dovey stuff.

She, on the other hand, had feelings for him. She'd easily give her life for him, and even had a suitcase packed and hid in case he asked her to run away with him. She loved him, but little did she know that he didn't feel for her back.

After a few hours, Aki got up and started for the window. She ran over and hugged him. She looked up at him, and she kissed him. He kissed back, and with his ability to fake emotion, actually led her to think that he did it lovingly. Then he pulled back, and put his foot on the windowsill. He turned around with a fake smile on his face. She had tears welled up in her eyes. He stepped off and kissed her gently.

"Don't cry. I'll be back tomorrow, and we still have plans at my place for later." He kissed her nose and hugged her. Then, he handed her the sheet rope, and she hung it over the window. He slid down, gave her a wave good-bye, and grabbed his bike, and left.

"Damn Living girl, got lipstick on me." He said as he wiped the stain off his cheek. He was standing in front of his apartment building. He started reaching in his pocket, for his key and couldn't find it. He heard the sound of a key jingling.

"Lookin' for this?" A voice from behind Aki said. He turned and saw the smiling face of Kaiju. He had the key in his hand. He walked past Aki, and opened the door. He walked into their old, run down, five rooms, that humans called an apartment.

Kaiju flopped down on the couch. He picked up his book, and stuck a cherry sucker in his mouth. He enjoys a lot of the things humans like. The sucker was cherry, his favorite fruity flavor. He looked over at Aki whose mouth was watering over a pizza. Aki opened the pizza. It was a meat lover's pizza from Pizza Hut. Stuff crust included, it was the only human food he would eat.

"What are you reading now?" Aki asked Kaiju. There was no interest in his voice. Still Kaiju answered. "Something called _Death Note_. A popular manga that's come out sometime in the last 180 years since I died, became a hollow, and then became an Espada."

"That's a quite interesting name for a manga." Aki replied. He still was speaking with absolutely no interest. He was eating the pizza so if he said anything afterwards, Kaiju couldn't hear it. They continued with what they were doing till the heard the rapping on the door. The door opened and Inaka walked in. Her hair was all brushed, and she wore a blue hoodie. She had a white shirt on, but you could see anything underneath since, her breasts are bigger than their mom's were at her age. She had a jean mini-skirt on a smile on her face.

Kaiju stared in disbelief. Aki walked over and hugged her, and she kissed him. She looked over at Kaiju, and waved. Kaiju blushed and waved back, he was really hoping she wouldn't notice he was blushing. He had done just as Aki feared, he had fallen for her. She saw him as nothing more than a friend, but he had fallen for her.

Aki looked at Kaiju in disgust, then put a fake smile on to continue his act. She walked over and sat next to him. He was praying really hard that she wouldn't notice his blushing, but she did. She looked over at him and giggled. Then she looked over at Aki and mouthed _Do you mind? _And he mouthed _Not at all._ That was actually true. So she leaned forward and kissed him. She did it really gently, and not at all romantically. He took it the wrong way, and started kissing back.

She didn't realize it until he started kissing, that he was warmer than Aki. He kissed with actual love, and she liked it. In fact, she forgot Aki was even there, and gave in. She was actually enjoying. Thousands of things shot through their minds and one in Inaka's mind was _am _I _in love? _The just sat there kissing.

When they stopped, she started trying to catch her breath. Everything was so weird. Then she realized that she was in love with Kaiju, everything got really akward. She stood up and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face. She was really confused. Kaiju shot up to follow her. He had to stop her. He caught up to her. He put his arms around her, and she started struggling. Then she stopped, she actually hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. He let go, and she hugged him again. She knew that everything was about to change. And she she leaned forward and simply said, "Don't be." They kissed for a moment. Then she stopped, and hopped in her old, red Chevy. "Let's forget this all happened, and just be friends for now." She flashed a smile, and drove off.


	3. Inaka, The Soul Reaper

Inaka sat in the windowsill. She had been there for the last hour, which is only thirty minutes less than she'd been home from Kaiju and Aki's. She heard a knocking noise on the door, and stood up to open it, and walked back to the windowsill. Orihime walked over to her, and sat on the windowsill too. She looked at her daughter, and saw the dry tears on her face. She wrapped her daughter in her arms.

"What's wrong Inaka?" Orihime asked her. Orihime was flashing her famous smile at her daughter. Inaka curled up to her mom's arm, and start to cry. "Everything mom, everything's wrong. I think Aki's faking how he feels for me, and Kaiju actually does care." She started to bawl. She didn't know that her mom had psychic powers, and that she would probably face Aki face-to-face.

Orihime stood and hugged Inaka. "I'll get your Dad, it's time we pay Aki a visit." She smiled and walked away. Inaka looked over the fire escape. At the bottom of the fire escape was the last person she expected, her father. Ichigo smiled, and laughed. Then he shot into the air over to her. He sat next to her, and hugged her. He had his soul reaper badge in his hand. Then Kisuke Urahara jumped up next. They walked her down to the ground.

Inaka looked at her dad, "Mom's looking for you." She said to him. He laughed and Kisuke picked up his staff. "You're learning to become a Soul Reaper to day Inaka. You need to continue the Kurosaki legacy. You're powers even exceed your father's." Kisuke said. Ichigo walked towards the door, and turned around to wave bye to his daughter, then continued to the door.

Before Inaka could turn around, and felt a strange sensation. That's when she saw her body fall to the ground, and screamed. She wore a black robe, just like her father's, just more elegant. A large sword was in her hand, and her body was so, powerful. She'd become a Soul Reaper. Kisuke smiled, and started chanting something, that Inaka just couldn't hear.

"Close your eyes, and create a world in your head. It must be uninhabited though." Kisuke said, and she did as she was told. She was on a building, and in front of her was a woman. Long blonde hair fell to the woman's hips. A smile was on her face, and she wore a glove that looked like a wolf head. She wore a brown biker jacket and a navy blue tank top on. She had a pair of leather pants on, and a smile crossed her face. A dangerous grin on it as well, and then she began to speak.

"Ah Inaka, you finally decided to give your powers a chance!" The woman said. "I'm Ookami Ha! Your Zanpaku-to manifested, and I'm gonna teach you how to activate your sword's different forms. Hold your sword in front of you and say 'Ookami Ha activate!" and your sword will enter its original form, and to activate your Shikai, say "Shiroi Ookami Ha! Try both now." The lady said to Inaka. So Inaka did as she was told she held the large sword in front of her, and simply said "_Ookami Ha _(Wolf Tooth)activate!" and the sword transformed. The sword's blade grew sharper, and the hilt became leather covered by wolf bones. There was a wolf skull sticking from either side, forming a hand rest.

The next thing she did was try her Shikai. She held _Ookami Ha _in front of her and said "Activate _Shiroi Ookami Ha _(White Wolf Tooth)!" And the sword shone again. The blade grew sharp enough to cut an overgrown man in half, and sharp enough to. The sword's hilt became full bone, and the wolf skulls grew longer, and rubies formed in their eyes. She had done it, and now she waved good-bye to Ookami Ha. "I hope we will be great partners in battle Ookami." She smiled.

Ookami smiled and waved back. "We shall, just as your father and my father Zangetsu were. We shall surpass everyone." Ookami said. Inaka was surprised at that remark. There was no one in the world they would surpass Ichigo. Wait a second, she thought. Then she realized she must have been in this world for a few hours, since she imagined time passing slower in here, than the outer world. So she opened her eyes. She had _Shiroi Ookami Ha _in her hand, and it turned back to its normal self. "How long?" she asked Kisuke. "You weren't out for more than oh four or so hours."

Just as she finished Aki ran to her. They'd been together one and a half months. She'd also known him for two and a half months. Just then she said the one thing she never expected. "Inaka, come! We are running away together! Kaiju is meeting us in Vegas!" He screamed. Kisuke disappeared when Aki came towards them. She already grabbed her bag at, 'come.'

They ran to a dark alley, and then Kaiju walked forward. A large, black hole opened. Aki and Kaiju transformed into their true forms. Inaka tried to run but Aki smacked her in the face. "Hah! You little bitch! You're coming to Hueco Mundo, and shall have an all-expenses paid visit to Los Noches!" he laughed as he dragged her into the portal. Kaiju trudged behind, crying because he had to betray her. Inaka was kicking and screaming, but there was no escape. She was now in custody of the Espadas.


	4. Kaiju vs Aki! A Sparring Match!

Aki dropped Inaka on the ground in front of Caio. Caio laughed in delight, and then his face straightened. He pointed at Aki and Kaiju and started to laugh. "You two are going to spar! In an hour! Five! Get over here and escort Inaka to her cell." Caio ordered.

Aki heard Five, and his face clinched. A man came out. He wore a long white robe, with a collar that went past his chin. His face had a scar on the left eye, and his hollow mask was a black rectangle over his right eye. He was Espada number five, Izuru Hyogo.

He walked over to Inaka. He lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. She knew this time kicking and screaming wouldn't help, so she reached to her wrist, and pressed a button on her wristband. Then she screamed, "Help Dad help! I'm at Hueco Mundo! Aki and Kaiju are Espadas! They're going to hold me hostage Dad!" The Espadas all looked at her. She smiled and waved.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on the couch when he got Inaka's message. He stood instantly, and started to Orihime. He told her what was happening, and she shot off with him. Her outfit changed instantly, into a long flowing white dress. She shot off towards Ichigo's Shikigami.<p>

He ran by Chad's house and said "Chad! We need your help." The door opened, and there stood Chad. His once brown hair was starting to gray. He wore a red Hawaiian t-shirt, and a Khaki shorts. His hand was in its psychic form. A smile on his face, and he shook hands with Ichigo.

Ichigo explained the situation, and Chad stood a frown now on his face. Then they heard a familiar voice behind them. "I guess this means we'll be heading to the Soul Society for help?" Ichigo's face brightened a little. He turned and saw Rukia Kuchiki standing behind him. A frown was on her frown.

"It sounds like it." Another familiar voice said, and Ichigo saw Byakuya Kuchiki. Then Uryu landed and gave thumbs up to "To Urahara Shop I guess?" Uryu said. Ichigo and the gang headed to Urahara shop, and to the Senkaimon.

* * *

><p>Aki stood in the arena, and Kaiju stood on the opposite end, the rules were clear, no holds barred. Caio laughed, with the other eight Espadas around him. He raised his arms and gestured down, and yelled "Now!" and then Aki and Kaiju started clashing.<p>

The battle was fierce, and their swords were slamming together at incredibly fast speeds. Aki slammed _Hebi Doku _through Kaiju's leg. Kaiju roared in pained and did the same to Aki using _Tatsu O. _The swords sounds were loud.

The blood was pouring from their wounds. Kaiju and Aki were trying to catch their breath. Kaiju put his hand by his waist in a throwing position, and Aki did the same. The Cero blasts started to form in their hands at the same time. They threw it one another, but the blasts collided in between them.

Kaiju and Aki were being pushed back by the force of the collision. Debris flew through the air, and Kaiju slammed, Aki with the hilt of _Tatsu O_. He had to win, because if he does, he can choose his prize as taking Inaka and leaving. He would be allowed to keep his powers. He had to win.

He slammed Aki's face into the wall. Blood splattered from Aki's mouth. Aki grabbed Kaiju's face, and slammed his face into the wall. They continued to do it, simultaneously. Their faces were bloodied. Their bodies were too weak to continue much longer. Kaiju knew he had to use all his strength to finish this.

"Ha!" He laughed, and blood splattered from his mouth, he keeled over in pain. "I win! Taste me Tormenting Cero!" He yelled as he slammed a weak Cero into Aki's back. He named the blast Tormenting Cero because it causes minor damage, but causing extreme pain. Causing shock, and forcing the opponent to pass out.

Caio stood. "Kaiju wins." He yelled. He pointed at Kaiju, "Choose your prize!" He barked. Kaiju stood on his two legs. "Give me Inaka, allow us to leave, and I get to keep my powers!" He yelled. Caio laughed. "I'll allow that. Begone!" A light flashed and Inaka fell to the ground. Kaiju lifted her up, she had fallen asleep. Kaiju lifted her from the ground and clicked the button on her wrist

"Kurosaki, please listen. I'm the Sexta Espada, Kaiju Tomi. I have your daughter. Tell Kisuke Urahara to open the portal from here to Urahara Shop. I'll meet you there." Kaiju said. He walked forward for a second, then saw it open. He walked in, and used Reishi to take him to Urahara Shop. His Reishi knew how to work during his subconcious. So he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
